Rules
Lotting Before each run, every member will set their comment with a Priority 1 and a Priority 2. Members on their first run may only have a priority 2. When armor drops, every member with the armor set as their Priority 1 will lot. If no one has it set as Priority 1, it will fall to Priority 2 and every member with the armor set as their Priority 2 will lot. If no member has the armor set as a Priority, then the armor will be free lot to THOSE THAT CAN EQUIP. If no one can equip, it will be freelot to those with the job at the highest level. The lotting tier will be as follows: 1 - Priority 1 w/points 2 - Priority 1 (Able to equip) 3 - Priority 2 (Able to Equip) 4 - Priority 2 (Unable to Equip highest level) 5 - Priority 3 (Freelot) Your Seacoms should look something like this 1 - BLM 1 - WHM 2 - PUP(54) BLM and WHM are both prio 1's which can occur if you help sponsor a run, which is explained below. More importantly is the Prio 2's setup. This particular example the player wants PUP armor, but his PUP is only 54. Because his PUP is unable to equip the given peice he must state next to the Prio in parens the level of the job. If you fail to mention what level the job your Prio2'ing gear for is, it will be treated as though its a Level 1 job when lotting comes up. Be sure to put what level the job is next to the Prio 2. Points awarded (to be explained later) may be auctioned. When armor drops, all Priority 1 members have the option of spending their earned points on the armor. The member with the most points will receive the armor, and their points will be deducted by the amount they choose to spend. If members choose not to use points, the armor will continue down the lotting hierarchy and will be lottable by all members with the armor set as their Priority 1. For CoP Zones Rules for Prio Seacoms change slightly. In CoP zones there are 3 types of drops (4 if you count hydra armor, /sigh tav). Regular relic, Relic armor -1, and Relic accessories. Regular Relic Lotting Rules dont change, and Relic Accessories have the same rules apply to them, that if you are able to equip it you can Prio1 it. However Relic Armor -1 is subject to another restriction. In order to prio a Relic -1 peice you must not only be able to equip the end result +1 peice but you must also have the regular Relic Base Piece as well. Example (Dynamis - Buburimu) If New Member MNK and Experience Member MNK both would like to get -1 hands, But New Member MNK has yet to obtain the Regular Melee Gloves he cannot Prio 1 or 2 the -1 peice. Thus Experience Member MNK (who for the sake of argument does have the regular Melee Gloves) can prio 1 or 2 the -1 hands. This being said if -1 hands drop and no one has them prio'ed they will go freelot just as any other armor does. Points Ontime Point - Show up before the run starts and you will earn this point. If you want to sponsor, you may need to show up earlier. Mondays typically starts at 7PM EST, and Fridays as 6PM EST, generally this is when people start to show up, the run itself doesn't start till about 30-45mins after this time. During this time your prio seacoms are taken down, sponsering and money distribution is handled. Groups and pts are formed for the run. While the run does not actually start at those times, its good to try to show up at that time or at least be on the linkshell so the people forming the pts and doing the pre-run business can take care of Run Points - For each run attended, a member will receive points at the conclusion of the event. If a member must leave early for any reason, they must let a leader know and will be awarded up to 1 point for their participation. The runs where points are given are as follows: 2 Points for a Complete run of dynamis (start to end) 1 point for an incomplete run of dynamis(start to having to leave)* *this is at the discretion of the shell leaders, your 1 point may not be awarded if the leader feels you have not stayed in dynamis for enough time to earn the full point. example: this is typically anything before the halfway point. Effective April 4th 2010: Incentive Program: Additional Points will now be awarded for the following Actions. 1 point each for any one of the following: Attendance Specific Points: 1. Being at the trail markings at the designated start time (you must / when the leader of the run takes this down) 2. Staying until the leader calls the end of a run Class specific Points: 1. Parsing to be deal the most damage in the shell per run. (DD jobs only) 2. Most Monsters slept per run (Crowd Control jobs only) 3. Most HP healed, or Raising (Healing Classes Only) 4. Pulling for the run for the shell (Puller only) 5. Main Tank Effective Jan 1st 2009: Any new members in the LS without outlands access may join outside dynamis shells as a guest in order to get the win. For every attempt that is verified through the leader of the outside LS, the member will receive credit for the run, ranging from 1-3 points depending upon how long the member attended the outside run. Sponsors Until the linkshell begins supporting a relic, the LS itself will need to fund our runs. To do so, we allow any member at any given event to help sponsor. Any member that does so, will receive TWO Priority 1s, in addition to their Priority 2. The total gil contributed per sponsor is completely dependent on how many members sponsor at a given event. For example: Run Cost = 500k 8 members want to help sponsor. 500/8 = 62.5 This means each sponsor pays 62,500 and receives 2 Priority 1s. At the 3 minute warning all Ls members will be prompted to start passing on coins. This trys to avoid the scenario of Ls members ending up with currency, where the coin salesman should be receiving them. Or even worse if the coins drop to a full inventory at the end of the run and our lost. When the currency is sold by the salesman, on the next dynamis run either before or after the run, profits from the run will be redistributed to the sponsors of this run. complaints about missing gil or incorrect values should be taken up with the gil salesman. Effective April 4th 2010: If a member who has sponsored leaves before the boss is killed, they forfeit their portion of the gil to the rest of the sponsors. If a member who has sponsored leaves after the boss is killed but before the end of the run, they forfeit 50% of their portion of gil to the rest of the sponsors. If a member who has sponsored stays until the end of a run (called by the leader) then they will receive 100% of their portion of gil. Misc. The Point amounts and reward conditions are subject to change. All changes will be posted here before the run that they take effect. Attendance: (Section added at 12/18/2009) Upon failing to show up for 4 consecutive runs, your status within the shell will be moved to inactive. Upon failing to show up for 1/2 of the months runs (tallied at the end of the month), your status in the shell will be moved to inactive.(took place 6/8/2010) As an inactive member your prio 1 rights will be revoked for the next run you attend. After which your statue will be moved to active and your prio 1 rights will be restored. Last Modified: April 30th 2010